No desafíes al destino
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Las vidas de aquellas personas quedaran juntas por desobedecer a lo que el destino quería para ambos. La desgracia caerá mientras aquella persona siga sin seguir los mandatos que las estrellas demandan para él. AkaFuri. AU. OOC (El resumen puede cambiar)
1. Prologo: Escorpión

Para Furihata Kōki no es algo fácil. Debía permanecer entre las sombras mientras sacaba las cartas astrales para los que las pedían, buscando las predicciones para cada día que sucedía y los objetos de cada uno de los signos correspondientes. Todo detrás de una máscara, el era la sombra de ese programa y de esa adivina.

Siempre quiso ser algo más que un simple astrólogo, su familia tenia conexión con chamanes y gente que realmente hacia magia, incluyendo a familias gitanas. Pero trabajar para Oha Asa era lo que más le generaba dinero en vez de leer las cartas para algunas personas.

La gente de hoy no suele creer en la magia, antes si, pero ahora…

Solo quedaba gente como Midorima Shintarō quien permanecía fiel a las predicciones de la Oha Asa, lamentablemente solo de esas personas como él es con lo cual podía seguir manteniéndose en vigencia aunque fuese de esta forma, sin que nadie conociese quien realmente hacia las predicciones.

Pero las cosas cambiarían, quizás no precisamente a su favor, pero las cosas cambiarían y aunque no lo sabía, algo presentía.

El amor y el desamor son emociones que pueden alternarse entre ellas y crear que una motive a la otra.

El nunca creyó realmente en el amor, en el principio solo quería una novia solo para experimentar la sensación de tener una pareja, se motivo para ser el mejor en el básquet, pero comparado con los milagros el era una basura.

Aunque le agradó el básquet al final, se olvido de la chica pues sus ojos se posaron en los ojos de aquel de ojos rojos, el antiguo capitán de Teiko. Aunque no podía superar la mirada intensa de esta, tenía una presencia tan imponente que aterraba, era demasiado sensible a las miradas y en la mirada de aquella persona podía ver cosas, muchas cosas que le atraían y le asustaban a la vez. Aunque le dijeron que Akashi había cambiado y lo sabía. De hecho fue por eso que se atrevió a acercarse después de la fiesta de Kuroko.

E intentar conquistarlo.

Pero el día que lo hizo fue rechazado sin piedad, el pelirrojo en ese momento salía con Reo Mibuchi.

Una razón más para no creer en el amor. Le costaba mucho volver a entregar su corazón a alguien, lo verdaderamente importante son los amigos y no alguien que usara y pisoteara tus sentimientos como si fueran basura.

No importaba ya en ese momento, lamentablemente Akashi sin desearlo grabó su nombre en el corazón de Kōki. Este podría superarlo, pero jamás olvidarlo.

Ese es el tipo de amor que entrega un escorpión, intenso, apasionado y con más profundidad que ningún otro. Escorpio representa la muerte y los cambios bruscos. Pocos soportan el amor que entrega un escorpión pues prácticamente "quema" a su pareja con su pasión, tal vez con sus celos aleje a los demás, pero nadie siente más que él.

Los escorpiones en realidad solo aman a una persona en toda su vida.

Kōki quería convencerse que no se había enamorado de aquel emperador que le había roto el corazón. Pero era tarde, lo había estado. Se había enamorado definitivamente. El era su persona, ese era el problema.

De todos modos Escorpión y Sagitario no son compatibles.


	2. Episodio 1: Sagitario

"Sagitario es un signo bastante libre, curioso dinámico y hasta divertido, aunque hay pocos que realmente pueden soportar su carácter tan "independiente" siempre estará haciendo algo, su agenda generalmente está llena y odia la rutina. Sin embargo si realmente se decide por alguien puede incluirte en su vida siempre que lo apoyes claro está. El se compromete si tú también lo haces.

El objeto de hoy de Sagitario es una postal de viaje y su color es el gris, por favor tenga cuidado puesto que está en la última posición en la lista el día de hoy." Dijo la voz de la adivina de Oha Asa.

-Oi Akashi ¿Acaso tú no eres Sagitario?-Dijo un chico de cabellos verdes bastante alto atractivo y de lentes que tenía en su poder un objeto en su mano para la suerte a un pelirrojo de ojos rojos y penetrantes.

-Si, así es. Pero yo no creo en esas tonterías.-Menciono aburrido el pelirrojo-Yo lo que me pregunto es porque me trajeron a Asahi TV para ver a Oha Asa.-Akashi miro a su padre quien esperaba que la adivina dijera toda las predicciones del día para poder hablar con ella.

-Hijo, fue el padre de Shintarō quien me convenció que sería buena idea. Las predicciones que hicieron con su hijo han sido exactas desde que contacto con ella. Creo que deberíamos consultarle.

-Padre, yo te respeto y todo, pero creo que es una pérdida de tiempo hacer tal cosa ¿No deberíamos hacer algo más productivo que esperar a una embustera como esa?-Menciono algo irritado, tuvo que dejar su cabalgata con Yukimaru para venir a aquel lugar, sin mencionar que esas cosas le parecían demasiado absurdas. Una razón más para irritarle.

-De acuerdo Seijūrō, intenta desenmascarar a la adivina y si no es cierto haremos algo que gustes.

-Me parece excelente. Te demostraré que tengo la razón.

-Mas te vale que no te pases de la raya Akashi, Oha Asa para mi es importante-Menciono Midorima un poco molesto de que padre e hijo Akashi trataran a la persona que seguía como embustera. Los seguiría en silencio, quizás algo apartado, pues tenía gran curiosidad, la verdad era su padre quien había visto y consultado a la adivina y no él. 

* * *

Luego de una hora el programa termino y la mujer que era la "adivina" quedo en los camerinos. Masaomi le pidió que si podían hacerle una predicción, pero ella le dijo que originalmente ella no se encargaba en realidad de ello si no otra persona que le llamaban "Aki Chairo" (Otoño marrón) pero que seguramente debía andar por allí aun y la mandaría a buscar.

Mientras la mujer iba por esta persona el pelirrojo ya se ufanaba de que esto no era más que una estupidez y su padre ya estaba empezando a creerle cuando apareció el tal Aki Chairo, al parecer era hombre usaba una bufanda para cubrir su rostro y su cabello estaba tapado en una capucha y sus pantalones eran negros, parecía una persona normal a simple vista, pero si te fijabas bien sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo especial.

"Una laguna" Pensó el pelirrojo, esos ojos grandes de color chocolate se le hacían demasiado familiares.

-Akashi Masaomi y su hijo Akashi Seijūrō-Hizo una respetuosa reverencia sentándose en la silla cerca de una mesa donde puso un cuaderno algo gastado donde solía anotar sus predicciones y las cartas astrales además de otras cosas- Buenas tardes Soy Aki Chairo para servirles. ¿Cuál es la consulta que desean realizar?

El hombre mayor parecía un poco decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo asombrado, parecía tan normal el chico y a la vez como algo diferente, miro a su hijo que negó con la cabeza incrédulo de que su padre realmente quisiera consultar a ese farsante hasta puso los ojos en blanco.

Aunque incluso la voz de ese chico se le hizo que le había escuchado en algún lado.

-Me gustaría, saber que debería hacer exactamente para que mi hijo sea exitoso y feliz, un digno Akashi. No es que no lo sea ya, pero quiero que perdure.-Dijo el hombre de mirada dura decidido.-No importa el precio, quiero saber exactamente qué pasará prometo pagarle lo que sea.

La persona que se ocultaba bajo esa bufanda solo mostrando sus ojos se puso algo nerviosa y el pelirrojo alzo una ceja realmente inquisitivo del porque de esa expresión.

-Eso cuesta y no me refiero al dinero Akashi-sama, si le digo el futuro inmediato y exacto para su felicidad, puede generar que si no lo cumple al pie de la letra la desgracia absoluta recaiga sobre usted-Menciono con algo de nervios-Por eso ninguna persona que sepa de magia suele decir información tan exacta.

Seijūrō miro fijamente a los ojos de esa persona que se estremeció ante esos ojos potentes. Esa reacción…tan sospechosamente conocida.

-No me interesa, lo cumpliremos al pie de la letra ¿Cierto Seijūrō?

Sin embargo el pelirrojo seguía mirando inquisitivamente a ese chico que se creía adivino. Demasiado joven, demasiado familiar…

-De acuerdo-El de ojos cafés trato de ignorar esa mirada que le atravesaba la piel y pregunto por los datos personales del nacimiento de Seijūrō anotándolos y de acuerdo a las posiciones planetarias que tenia anotadas fue sacando datos:-Akashi Seijūrō, 20 de Diciembre, de sol en Sagitario, ascendente en Leo, Luna en Escorpio…-El joven de cabello castaño fue anotando todas las posiciones astrales y lo fue comparando con la carta astral de los días siguientes. Haciendo unos cálculos encima concentrando su aura y su poder, tratando de no mirar a las personas presentes mientras lo hacía o se desconcentraría.- Debe casarse pronto, posiblemente con alguien nacido de los primeros días de noviembre o si no algo terrible ocurrirá y debe hacerlo antes del próximo año.

-Padre… ¿En serio vas a creer esa estupidez?

-¡No son estupideces!-Se defendió el castaño, sin querer aun tenia los poderes concentrados y vio el aura resplandeciente del Akashi más joven, era de la típica aura brillante de las personas talentosas, pero había alguien detrás, una persona mayor de cabellos rojos y sonrisa amable que abrazaba al pelirrojo. Una mujer. El adivino se sobresaltó.

-Estoy seguro ahora que te conozco ¡No me engañas con esas farsas! –El pelirrojo le bajo la bufanda al chico que aun estaba distraído y se descubrió su cara- ¿No eres el chico que se me declaro hace unos meses que estuvo tratando de conquistarme? Furihata Kōki…Así que un chico de Noviembre. ¡Já! Buen intento para intentar ligarme a ti, eres patético…Vámonos Padre.

El hombre coincidiendo con su hijo se retiraba pero Furihata los siguió.

-¡Eso es una maldita coincidencia! Podría haber salido de cualquier otro mes ¡No tengo que ser precisamente yo! ¡Por favor créanme las consecuencias de no hacer caso a una predicción pedida exactamente pueden ser terribles!

-¡Terrible es para ti si decidimos hacer que te echen de aquí y decir que Oha Asa es una farsa!-El Akashi más joven miro ya fastidiado de la insistencia de Kōki.

-No es una farsa-Dijo irritado el castaño apretando los dientes molesto.

-Nunca eh creído en esas tonterías del horóscopo y ahora menos si está lleno de cretinos como tú.

El castaño alzo las cejas y apretó aun más los dientes.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! –Lo dijo como si escupiese veneno y se fue de la vista de los dos Akashi desapareciendo por una puerta.

Por una parte Shintarō Midorima que había visto todo algo escondido estaba horrorizado. Algo terrible pasaría. Lo sabía.

Sagitario suele ser de esas personas que odia que intenten dominarle de algún u otro modo ya sea de manera directa o indirecta.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	3. Episodio 2:Capricornio

_**Capitulo nuevo, lamento la espera a quien lo lee por acá**_

* * *

El padre de Akashi bufó indignado, se sentía algo estafado por ese pequeño adolescente que había temblado como si fuese una gelatina por la mirada de su hijo.

Tenia que hacer algo, llamo al canal y con los contactos que tenia fácilmente logro que despidieran a ese pequeño estafador, aquel pequeño chihuahua que se creía un brujito. Después de todo al parecer era solo una treta para emparejar a su hijo con él.

Mejor haría las cosas tal como las había planeado, emparejar a su hijo con alguno de los Midorima, así dos familias poderosas quedarían unidas.

Los Capricornio, suelen dar la apariencia personas muy cerradas y algo calculadoras con tal de conseguir su objetivo, puesto que con los desconocidos suelen mantener desconfianza. En lo sentimental no suelen hablar abiertamente de lo que sienten y suelen guardar sus sentimientos hasta el fondo de un abismo, dándoles la apariencia de fríos y distantes. Sin embargo ellos pueden hacer mucho por la felicidad de su familia que es el principal pilar que los sostiene.

Apenas se firmo el trato del compromiso de los Akashi y los Midorima las cosas empezaron a declinar e ir de mal en peor. Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que pasaba solo las cosas le afectaban a la familia del joven pelirrojo y no a la familia Midorima.

Primero un incendio en la central principal de Akashi corp, luego un boicot y hasta lo peor que se podía esperar, un mal negocio que los llevo a la bancarrota, además de rumores que desprestigiaban el apellido de los Akashi, recibiendo incluso ataques de personas enfurecidas, si no fuera por los guardias los habrían parado les habrían hecho daño a él y a su hijo, aunque como no pudo recordar las contraseñas de sus cuentas bancarias debido a la conmoción los sirvientes de la casa y los guardias se fueron en busca de otro trabajo.

-Papá, debes intentar relajarte, yo trataré de arreglar esto-Dijo intentando calmar al mayor, había que tener la cabeza fría aunque los dos sabían que era difícil en esa situación.

-Ya lo sé, esto no debería afectarnos, pero Seijūrō...en serio me estoy preocupando, tengo deudas y si no las pagamos pronto nos embargaran la casa.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto incomodo, pero ya vería el modo de limpiar el apellido Akashi y recuperar las cosas, extrañamente si estuviera normal ya habría encontrado una solución, pero no le quería contar a su padre que había sufrido un ataque sorpresa por la espalda y al ser sujetado había recibido un golpe en la cabeza que como consecuencias le dejó algo torpe en la toma de decisiones.

El padre del pelirrojo hablo de pronto.

\- Seijūrō, quizás sea absurdo lo que diré, pero ¿No crees que tiene esto que ver con aquel joven castaño y lo que nos dijo?

El más joven parpadeo, no era muy creyente en esas cosas, pero con las cosas que el castaño había dicho y las cosas que habían pasado empezó a pensar que quizás, solo quizás puede que fuese cierto, aunque otra teoría llego más rápido a su cabeza.

-Padre, incluso más que eso que te dijo yo creo más en la teoría de que es un gitano y nos hecho una maldición o algo así para que aceptemos sus condiciones.

-Un gitano, puede ser. –Ahora que lo piensa quizás busco venganza al ser despedido de las oficinas de Oha Asa.-Hay que encontrarlo, tenemos que detenerlo.

-De eso me encargaré yo…-Dijo Seijūrō de manera decidida.

Aunque su parte más racional le decía al Akashi mayor que solo podía ser una enorme coincidencia, no podía arriesgarse, como buen Capricornio debía tener las riendas volver a tener el control, algo que estaba perdiendo.

* * *

Kōki tomo un baño y suspiró, al menos tenía más horas libres desde que fue despedido, sin embargo tenía que buscarse otro trabajo, tenía que ayudar a su familia, pues estos se resistían a buscar otro trabajo que no fuese en la magia y ya poca gente en la actualidad pedía ese tipo de servicios.

Hace días Midorima Shintarō le pidió que le mandase las predicciones de su signo y del de peor posición, le dijo que le pagaría, pero Kōki dijo que se las daría gratis por ser un fiel seguidor a él, al parecer había estado con Akashi ese día y también había descubierto su identidad.

Subió al tren que lo llevaba al instituto, acordándose cuando simplemente veía las auras de las personas por diversión y vio una cosa negra envolviendo a un hombre, lo peor es que sintió que esa cosa, que no tenia forma alguna ni ojos, lo estaba mirando a él, sintió unos terribles escalofríos y se bajo en la primera parada.

Hay cosas que ni la lógica puede explicar, por eso y por esas cosas es que solía sobresaltarse de la "nada" como decían sus amigos, pero siempre había motivos, sabe intuir la bondad y la maldad.

Llego al instituto y al parecer seria un día normal como cualquier otro, sin embargo al salir cierto pelirrojo le estaba esperando con ese semblante arrogante, autosuficiente, con ese gesto un poco despreciativo hacia el chihuahua.

Algo estaba mal en Akashi y lo sabía, se veía opaco y un aura negativa le rodeaba, síntoma de que nada bueno sucedería. Retrocedió exageradamente cuando el pelirrojo se acerco a pasos imponentes.

-Huyes porque sabes qué hiciste algo malo. –Fue lo primero que dijo este al ver la reacción del chico.

-¿De qué habla? Yo me aleje de usted porque tiene un aura agresiva y parece un león a punto de atacar. ¡Asustaría a cualquiera!-

El de ojos rojos bufó y concedió que el castaño tenía mucha razón se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Cual es su problema Akashi-san?-Dijo de la manera más amable que pudo el castaño en aquella situación.

-Tu sabes muy bien cuál es mi problema-Furihata alzó una ceja, no estaba pendiente de la vida del otro así que no tenía ni idea.

-¿Tu pequeño brujo gitano nos has maldecido? No me extrañaría para nada, si quieres dinero te puedo pagar hasta para que tus hijos vivan como reyes. Pero déjanos en paz y quita esa ridícula maldición o me veré a tomar medidas extremas.

-Me ofende mucho que diga algo así. A mí no me interesa su dinero-Dijo el chihuahua serio.

-Muchos me han dicho algo similar y confié, pero ya no soy tan ingenuo.-

-Permítame corregirlo, ahora es el DOBLE de ingenuo-Le contestó molesto por el lenguaje directo e incomodo que hablaba el otro.

-¿Por eso te aprovechas de la situación? Entiende: No puedes forzarme a casarme contigo, tú no me robarás la libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera en la vida ¿Crees que mandándome un par de maldiciones lograras hacer lo que te venga en gana?

Furihata no se pudo contener, ya se estaba pasando del límite, odiaba que lo viese como una especie de caza fortunas cualquiera ¿Qué se cree? ¿Acaso piensa que todos los que tienen condición económica más pobre se quieren aprovechar? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de una persona así? Lo golpeo en el rostro cuando Seijūrō pensó que le había cerrado la boca y sonreía triunfal de manera adelantada a los acontecimientos.

-No, lo maldije, pero bien que se lo merecería-Hizo un gesto molesto con la boca mirando con odio a esa persona-Se los advertí cuando les dije que si desobedecían una predicción exacta algo malo pasaría. Y no me interesa casarme con alguien que me viera como un interesado. Hay muchas personas nacidas en noviembre, busque a cualquiera de ellas y déjeme en paz. –Hizo un puchero-Tenia una impresión distinta de usted Akashi-san, pensé que era buena persona, que equivocado estaba.-

-Basta con ese teatro de fingirte la víctima-Se sobo el lado lastimado mirando con desprecio al chico.

-No, basta usted, no me haga odiarlo más de lo que estoy odiando en este momento- Le dirigió una mirada cristalina con aquellos ojos castaños donde la laguna que había visto Akashi en ellos se volvía acuosa y hermosa a pesar de todo.

-Pues escúchame Furihata Kōki, no creo en esas cosas que dijiste y no las seguiré creyendo, quizás todo ha sido una enorme coincidencia y estoy aquí pensando en que estas cosas existen.

-Si existen, pero si usted sigue empeñado en no ver lo que está frente a sus ojos por mi está bien, haga lo que le parezca conveniente-Furi hablo con frialdad, ya estaba cansado- Y no vuelva a buscarme.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres volver a verme? Como te dije incluso las cosas podrías arreglarlas si aceptaras mi oferta.

-Tengo dignidad, prefiero trabajar de cualquier cosa antes de aceptar eso.

-Bien, pero si cosas inexplicables siguen ocurriendo pensaré que aún tienes algo en contra mía.

Miraba con los brazos cruzados con arrogancia al castaño quien hizo una mueca incomoda.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de usted, me acerque a conquistarle porque sinceramente estaba enamorado…-Agacha la mirada-Lo peor es que siento que estaba tan equivocado al fijarme en usted.

-Equivocación fue hacernos creer en esa tontería de tus predicciones. –Le dedico una mirada que hizo estremecer un poco asustado pero enojado al de cabellos color chocolate.

-Si usted no cree es su problema, pero la magia existe.-El chihuahua ya hasta tenia dolor de cabeza con esta discusión donde se ponía en debate todo por lo cual el abogaba-Pero ya que habla tanto de maldiciones gitanas le diré algo: Para ser maldecido por gitanos ellos hablan en voz alta cuando maldicen mirando a la victima a la cual harán recaer esta, es como se dice, no es algo de uno solo. Es casi como un hijo; Se necesitan del que lo da y el que recibe estén en mismo lugar para que se forme uno en el momento-Hizo un gesto de indiferencia como si hablara de cualquier cosa-De hecho me sé unas maldiciones muy buenas para que sufra tantas veces como pelos tenga en su cabeza, pero no lo hago, no soy de esas personas.

Akashi se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando fuera de lugar ¿Desde cuándo el mismo se comportaba de esa manera? Eso no correspondía a él mismo. Se estaba asustando de algún modo sin poderlo evitar

-¿Se encuentra bien Akashi-san?-Pregunto el castaño, sinceramente preocupado al ver como él otro se agarraba la cabeza.

El pelirrojo simplemente se sobo la cabeza, realmente estaba actuando fuera de sí mismo, el no era así, al menos que recordase.

-Creo que el golpe que me dieron hace unos días me afecto.

-Lo siento mucho-

-Solo quiero que las cosas en mi casa se arreglen ¿Es mucho pedir?

Furihata suspiró, en parte piensa que quizás debería haber hecho una predicción falsa, pero ¿Qué sacaría con mentir? ¿Qué lo trataran de charlatán como a la mayoría de los adivinos? No señor, eso sí que no.

-Sé que no confía en mí y lo he comprobado desde hace bastante tiempo hasta ahora -El cachorro se acerco al ex capitán de Teiko- pero, por una vez intente creer en la magia y en las predicciones, como dije, no tiene que meterse conmigo, usted mismo se dará cuenta quien es la persona elegida, si usted no quiere renunciar a su libertad no tiene porque hacerlo, cuando uno encuentra a su pareja indicada lo sabe enseguida, seguro que usted también lo sabrá en su debido momento.

Quien le oía, no dejaba de mirarlo, el castaño tenía una cosa que lo calmaba y le hacía sentir más tranquilo, en su voz, en su manera de mirar, quedo impresionado.

-Me cuesta pensar que ese tipo de cosas existan.

-Lo sé, su pensamiento es más racional y lógico que sentimental- Particularidad que compartía Sagitario con Géminis. -Aunque claro obviamente hay fuego en sus venas y a veces se deja llevar por la pasión.-

-Solo contéstame una cosa Furihata.-Dijo recobrando un poco su habitual carácter de siempre un poco llevado por la curiosidad- ¿Es en serio que no te interesa ya salir conmigo?

El castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas ¿Por qué tenía que salirle con ese tipo de preguntas ahora? Era obvio que aun sentía algo por el pelirrojo pero no se lo diría así de fácil.

-Pues me he sentido un poco decepcionado de usted, no pensé que tratara tan mal a la gente de menos recursos que usted. –Confesó.

-¿Te he dado esa impresión?-Parpadeo sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero le han decepcionado tanto, la mayoría de las conquistas que últimamente hacia eran solo para tener un momento de diversión para no involucrarse y que no le ilusionaran. La decepción le ha llevado a tomar todas las relaciones de una manera superficial y abandonándolas a la primera oportunidad, por eso pronto acabó esa relación que tenia con Reo, su dependencia aunque fuera leve le molesto y a la primera lo dejó porque le dio la gana, no le gustaba atarse. No quería sentirse limitado solo porque tenía una pareja. –Lo siento.

-No tiene que disculparse conmigo, después de todo, supongo que es su manera de ver las cosas que lo han vuelto tan desconfiado de la gente.-Parpadeo el castaño mirando al más alto. Nunca espero tener una conversación tan larga con el otro jamás en la vida, pero allí estaban, hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo.

-Yo no era de esta forma, la verdad que no-Menciono el pelirrojo.

Kōki solo se limito a mirarle, no quería hablar de más pues sentía que si hablaba iban a volver a pelear y de alguna forma no quería discutir con esa persona.

Seijūrō miro al joven que tenía la misma edad que él de casi la misma estatura de Tetsuya si no un poco más alto, analizándolo. No le parecía feo ni nada de eso, de hecho tenía un no sé qué que se le hacia un poco simpático y agradable de este ¿Y si de algún modo este tenía razón? Pero de algún modo lo veía como culpable igualmente.

-Bien, Furihata Kōki, me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrar a esa persona ¿Al menos puedes hacerme ese favor no lo crees? Tú eres el experto en las cosas de signos ¿No?

-¿AAAAH?-

 ** _Continuara._**


	4. Episodio 3: Acuario

**_Espero que les guste sinceramente este capítulo fue raro para mí, como que simplemente lo deje fluir tal y como mi mente me ordenaba en el instante.  
_**

* * *

Acuario es el signo de las excentricidades y también el signo de lo original, de la amistad. También puede referirse a algo místico.

Se dice los acuarianos pueden postergar la cita con el amor de su vida para reunirse con sus amigos, sobre todo si uno de ellos está en un riesgo extremo.

-¿Te pasa algo con Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun?-Kuroko había aparecido entremedio de los dos que a distancia parecían tener una discusión, el peliceleste se preocupó bastante, ambas personas eran sus amigos, aunque no muy cercanos, pero lo eran.

Ambos chicos miraron al peliceleste Furi sobresaltándose un poco al verlo de pronto, puesto que por fin habían logrado tener una conversación más tranquila cuando apareció el peliceleste de pronto como un fantasma metiéndose en medio.

-No me pasa nada con él, simplemente platicábamos tranquilamente.-Menciono como si hablase de nada importante.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero Furihata-kun parecía bastante perturbado-

-De hecho eso es porque…-Niega con la cabeza-Creo que aun tengo que adaptarme a la mirada potente que posee Akashi-san, pero no te preocupes Kuroko-kun.

-Si Akashi-kun te perturba no dudes en decírmelo, no quiero que te sientas incomodo.

-Gracias Kuroko-kun, pero no pasa nada. Solo…solo quería que lo acompañase a buscar algo.

El de cabellos celestes quedo aun con más curiosidad al saber aquello. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería Akashi con Furihata? ¿No que lo había rechazado porque estaba con otro? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Akashi-kun, no me digas que…-

-¿Qué?

-Decidiste darle una oportunidad para salir con Furihata-kun, eso me parece genial, creo que ambos tienen algo de lo que podrían aprender del otro.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué? ¡NO!-Dijeron Akashi y Furihata al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a Furihata-kun Akashi-kun te aseguro que es un muy buen chico.  
El pelirrojo volvió a su clásica pose con los brazos cruzados, esta vez alzando una ceja con curiosidad ante las palabras dichas por su amigo Kuroko.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo crees así?-No parecía molesto más que nada interesado porque Kuroko creía que aquel chico castaño de apariencia tímida parecía ser buena pareja para él.

-Ah, bueno eso es porque…

-Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!-Una chica de grandes atributos y cabello rosa interrumpió a Kuroko abrazándolo cariñosamente.-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-No, está perfecto, Kagami-kun acaba de irse y Riko-san también.

-Gracias por ayudarme Tetsu-kun.

-No hay problema, le daremos una buena sorpresa.

Furihata nunca ha demostrado indiferencia hacia la belleza de Momoi, hoy particularmente le parecía una hermosa vista, era muy atractiva. El chihuahua siempre ha sido bisexual desde que recuerde, pero siempre ha demostrado más notorio su interés hacia las mujeres. Interés que Akashi noto y no pudo evitar disgustarse al ver como miraba a su amiga.

-Eres tan vulgar.-Le dijo a este sacándolo de su ensimismamiento al ver a Momoi.

-¿Qué?-

-La forma en que la miras es detestable.-

El cachorro enrojeció de molestia ante las palabras dichas por aquella persona. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Aunque quizás tenía razón, la forma en que la miraba no estaba bien, pero era inevitable.

-Akashi-san ¿Qué tipo de personas le gustan a usted?-

-Me gustan las personas con dignidad, las elegantes.

Furi parpadeo un poco triste.

-Entonces nunca seré de su gusto-Se le ocurrió una idea de pronto justo cuando el pelirrojo lo quedo mirando sorprendido por aquellas palabras dichas y se las iba a contestar Kōki llamo a la pelirrosa-¡Momoi-san!

La chica se distrajo un poco de la conversación que tenia con Kuroko al parecer estos dos tratarían de escoger un buen regalo que Momoi le regalaría a la entrenadora de Seirin como aniversario.

-¿Si...? Tú eres Furihata-kun si mal no estoy, aunque no lo creo.

-Si, em necesito pedirle un favor, usted sabe mucho de jugadores de básquet ¿No podría darme una pequeña lista de los nacidos en noviembre? Por favor.

La chica se sorprendió ante tal petición el chico saco un cuaderno y un lápiz y se lo entrego un poco inclinado aun para convencerle.

-Hazlo Momoi-san-Dijo Kuroko.-Furihata-kun es un buen amigo, además compraremos helado al volver ¿De acuerdo?-No sabía los planes del chico castaño, pero conociéndolo un poco seguro era de algo que le serviría, así que le daría una mano para convencer a su amiga.

La chica sonrió y le paso anotando con velocidad rápida los datos, ella se sabía de memoria los datos de cualquier jugador y Furihata pensaba que eso podía servir para ayudar a Akashi seguro que su persona elegida tiene que ver algo con el baloncesto o al menos eso podía imaginar.

Kōki sonrió amable cuando recibió el cuaderno con una leve reverencia y un agradecimiento. Akashi le molestaba un poco ese acercamiento con la pelirrosa, sin embargo ignoro esa emoción y se despidió de ella y de Kuroko que tenían algo de prisa.

-¿Con que motivo pediste eso? Ah, no, ni lo pienses. No voy a intentar salir con ningún jugador, ninguno de ellos creo que sirva.

-Yo creo que si, son pocos los de noviembre, pero solo necesitamos unos que sean de las primeras semanas de noviembre y además ¿Quién e dice que su predestinado no puede ser un jugador? ¿O tiene la impresión de que será una chica?

-No lo sé, solo que la idea de que hay alguien predestinado para mí se me hace un poco absurdo.

-Quizás, pero así son las cosas, empecemos por este –Miro el cuaderno que tenia los datos- ¿Qué tal con Yoshikasu Ōmurō ex de Seihō mide un metro ochenta y dos es del 5 de noviembre y de sangre B, suena como un buen partido. ¿No lo cree?

El pelirrojo saca su celular y busca a aquella persona en los datos.-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Por qué?

-No es mi tipo. ¡Solo míralo! –Le muestra al sujeto en la pantalla- ¿Saldrías con él? Yo no gracias.

-Debería conocer más a las personas antes de…-Paro de hablar, tampoco lo iba a obligar a estar con quien no era de su gusto-De acuerdo. A ver qué tal le parece...

-En serio, Kōki, tú podrías ser mejor prospecto porque eres más bonito.-

-Ah, gracias por el cumplido.- Sonrió sin pensarlo.-Pero usted me rechazó, así que mejor sigamos buscando.

Akashi alzó las cejas, pensó que el otro aprovecharía la oportunidad de decirle alguna cosa o coquetear ¿Realmente el castaño se había rendido?

-Kasuga Ryūhei, el si es algo atractivo ¿No lo cree? También era de Seihō mide un metro setenta y nueve es de noviembre 21 y es de sangre 0 me gusta su forma de jugar, es bastante admirable por cierto también es un Point guard y…

-¿Te gusta?-Akashi lo busco no estaba mal. Pero un sentimiento molesto en el estomago le decía que no.

-No, es que… ¿Por qué pregunta?-El castaño trago saliva un poco contrariado- Es, bueno la verdad un poco, pero fue antes de conocerle a usted.

-Busca otro, tampoco es mi tipo, me parece desagradable.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Solo busca otro.-La verdad le molestaba que el otro chico hablase de ese tipo.

Furihata iba a hacerlo pero se detuvo de improviso. Miró la hora un poco asustado, había cosas que debía hacer aún y no las hacía por estar hablando con esta persona.

-Es tarde Akashi-san, debo irme a casa.

-Te pagare si te quedas.-

Negó con la cabeza su acompañante algo molesto. Realmente le estaba molestando al chico que Akashi lo viese como alguien interesado o algo así, preparo sus cosas molesto.

-No gracias. En serio creo que debo retirarme Akashi-san.-

Pero cuando iba avanzando el pelirrojo lo seguía, parece que no se rendiría tan fácil. Las nubes estaban cubriendo el cielo y estaban empezando a bajar debía darse prisa antes de que lloviera.

-Kōki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dígame Akashi-san-Su voz sonó cortante esta vez y empezó a caminar más rápido haciendo crujir algunas hojas secas de los arboles.

Desearía ya no tener esos sentimientos tan intensos que lo caracterizaban como un Escorpio. Desearía ser de un signo más superficial como Géminis para hacer como si estos no existieran y distraerlos un tiempo con algo más. Aunque bien sabe que en el fondo ese signo también sufre por eso, solo que disimula o trata de engañar mucho mejor a su corazón.

En serio que desearía no tener el corazón tan atado al pelirrojo, cada vez se sentía más decepcionado.

-¿En serio no has pensado en que quizás seas tú esa persona? Según me dijiste una vez eres del 8 de Noviembre ¿Estás seguro de que tú no eres la persona para mí?-

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y el castaño sentía frio en la cara haciendo que su piel un poco más oscura que la de Akashi se viera algo pálida, pero comparada con la del pelirrojo eso no era nada.

Furi volteo y se encontró con la mirada ajena. Aquellos ojos tan hermosos, pero tan intensos a la vez, que le hacían estremecer de muchas maneras.

-No lo creo-Dijo después de una pausa.-Ambos somos muy diferentes al fin y al cabo, usted no cree en las cosas que yo sí creo, además no soy gran cosa según usted mismo me ha hecho entender. Incluso si no fuera porque esa predicción dice lo contrario le diría que buscase signos más compatibles con el suyo, como Acuario, Géminis o Libra…Según sé usted tiene amigos de esos signos ¿Me equivoco?

El pelirrojo parpadeo ligeramente y se acerco en silencio al castaño quien agacho la mirada, se sentía bastante incomodo hablando de esto era prácticamente imaginarse todas las vidas alternativas del amor de su vida con alguien que no era él. Era cruel y dolía mucho en el pecho, en el corazón.

Seria hermoso si a él le tocase estar con el pelirrojo, pero sabía que la suerte nunca lo acompañaba en los asuntos amorosos.

-Kōki-Lo tomo del rostro obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos-No te desprecies tanto a ti mismo, que quien sabe, puede que todo esto indique que las cosas puedan ir a tu favor.

El corazón de Furi casi parecía que fuese a reventar de la rapidez y lo ruidoso que estaba latiendo en ese momento gotas de lluvia que cayeron en las mejillas de este simulando ser lágrimas que el chico quería derramar pero no podía.

"¿Por qué me ilusionas de esta manera?" No pudo evitar pensar.

-Gracias por los ánimos, pero yo –Tomo las manos de Akashi y se las bajo-Me cansé, me cansé de luchar, me di cuenta que usted no podría llevarse bien conmigo. Quizás ahora le llame la atención por lo que le dije, pero sinceramente esto no resultará.

Seijūrō ni siquiera sabía porque pero no quería pensar eso. Ni siquiera porque no se iba de una buena vez de ahí siendo que Furihata no parecía más dispuesto a ayudarle e incluso rechazaba la posibilidad de ser la pareja de este. Sin embargo tenía una cosa que le molestaba, no le gustaba esa sensación de haber decepcionado a este. Veía que este tenía una profunda decepción con respecto a su persona, no le gustaba nada.

-Bien, pero al menos me gustaría que fuésemos amigos Furihata Koki-Le ofreció su mano de manera cordial con una sonrisa- Sé que te has llevado una mala impresión de mi persona últimamente, pero quiero cambiar eso.

El de hebras chocolate tomo su mano suavemente.

-De acuerdo, seamos amigos…um ¿Quiere acompañarme a casa? La lluvia esta poniéndose bastante intensa. –Se detuvo un poco-Ah, lo siento, supongo que usted debe tener auto y alguien que lo venga a recoger.-Hizo una reverencia un poco apenado por ofrecer su casa.

-La verdad acepto la oferta y no, no tengo auto ni nadie que me venga a recoger, estoy en la quiebra-Se encogió de hombros.-Pero pude venir porque la única casa que quedo disponible fue la que era de mi madre antes de que se casara con mi padre y esta acá en Tokio. Tenemos más o menos lo de una familia normal.

Furi realmente se preocupó y rápidamente tomo su mano.

-Vamos a casa entonces o nos mojaremos más.-La mano de pelirrojo era un poco más grande que la suya y sus dedos más largos, típicos de alguien que tocaba el piano.

Tomaron el tren y se bajaron en la tercera estación. Siempre guiado por el castaño el pelirrojo miraba todo un poco sorprendido, aunque ni tanto, conocía los barrios mas humildes, pero a veces su padre limitaba esas salidas, de hecho le limitó bastantes salidas. Por eso siempre se sintió ahogado al carecer de libertad con respecto a algunas cosas.

La casa de Kōki no era pequeña, de hecho parecía que un pasado hubiese sido una casa bastante importante, pero estaba algo destruida por el tiempo y por no haber podido cuidarla al ser demasiado grande y no tener el dinero suficiente como para mantenerla.

Quizás era eso lo que le daba al lugar un toque algo misterioso o quizás era por el extraño ambiente que se olía en el aire.

Furi toco el timbre y una anciana abrió la puerta llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida al ver algo que al parecer ni este ni Akashi se había percatado.

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo de manera educada este ultimo a lo que la señora exclamo.

-¡Es rojo! ¡Rojo!-

-Ah, si mi cabello…-Temía de que fuera de esas señoras que aun pensaran de que el pelo rojo era señal de desgracia, pero al parecer no se trataba de eso.

-Abuelita, perdón si lo traje sin pedir permis…–

La anciana le interrumpió.

-Nada de eso, que pase con gusto- Abrió la puerta y les hicieron pasar a la casa donde Kōki lo hizo pasar a su habitación, algo tramaba su abuela y temía que tuviese que ver con ellos.

-Puede usar mi ropa si desea cambiarse esa ropa mojada, yo me cambiare en la habitación siguiente si necesita algo-Le dedico una sonrisa tímida y casi se tropieza al ir a la otra habitación.

Es que realmente tenía nervios de que Akashi lo juzgara por las cosas que tenía en su habitación. Después de todo habían cosas que no eran de un típico adolescente, sino más bien eran de brujería a quien las viera, seguro hasta pensaba que el castaño le embrujo con algún hechizo de amor o alguna cosa similar.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo simplemente miraba con curiosidad algunos objetos que poseía el castaño, algunas cosas si eran bastante típicas para un adolescente como los mangas que tenía este en una esquina junto a unos libros…Unos libros bastante grandes a decir verdad, todos parecían bastante antiguos y gastados, algunos parecía que el mismo castaño estuvo intentando repararlos.

Se termino de vestir y busco al castaño de alguna manera estar en esa habitación le hizo sentir algo extraño…como si hubiese alguien más allí.

-¿Kōki?- Un aire frio que no venía de ninguna ventana le molesto, algo así como que no era bienvenido a ese lugar.  
 ** _  
¿Continuara?_**


	5. Episodio 4:Piscis

Piscis es el signo intuitivo y bondadoso generalmente, pero también viciosos y tercos, si están mal aspectados. No les gusta discutir y tal vez por eso tengan la fama de huidizos, suelen ser solidarios con quienes realmente lo necesitan y tener un gran espíritu de sacrificio sobre todo con aquellos que aman.

Esa mujer que había visto Kōki detrás de Seijūrō aún le intrigaba ¿Qué pariente seria? Su madre, era bastante probable, los espíritus de las madres protegen y siguen a veces a sus hijos aunque ellas ya no estén físicamente en este mundo.

Furihata se terminó de vestir cuando escuchó a Akashi llamarlo con una voz rara. Debería no ser algo importante, pero ahora que Seijūrō tenía fuera la protección de aquella persona también era más vulnerable a que fuese atacado de manera imprevista, camino hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta

—Tu casa es muy extraña, hace frio adentro de esta habitación a pesar de que está bien cerrado—Escucho de Akashi apenas si este lo vio. Furi se acercó a él rápidamente y le ató un pequeño lazo entre color azul oscuro y purpura que tenía una pequeña piedra de lapislázuli en la muñeca antes de que este alcanzara a reclamar, alejando esa presencia oscura que trataba de meterse en este.

Akashi lo miro fijamente todo el tiempo mientras este hacia esa pequeña labor, quizás era Furihata quien traía calidez pero desde que llegó la sensación incomoda se iba.

—Sé que no cree en lo que yo creo, pero Akashi-san por favor use esto, usted debe protegerse ahora más que nunca. Yo le ayudaré a conocer a la pareja que necesita—Le dolió un montón decir aquello, pero lo oculto como pudo—Pero por favor hágame caso.

— ¿Y esto supuestamente me protegerá de todo? —Le muestra la blanca muñeca con el lazo de colores oscuros y la piedrita. —Que absurdo, pero aceptaré ya que dijiste que me ayudarías.

—No de todo lamentablemente, pues no evitara que desgracias le sigan ocurriendo, pero al menos su vida estará a salvo.

No quiere decir mucho, teme que Seijūrō se quite el lacito hecho de lana y se lo tire por la cabeza, pero este solo asiente y se queda mirando la muñeca con interés y extrañamente le pareció a Kōki que lo miraba con ternura, seguramente sería su imaginación que le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Fue jalado sorpresivamente del brazo y puesto en la cama de improviso y antes de que pudiera hablar Akashi se puso arriba de él con una sonrisa. Kōki se puso nervioso y su corazón latía a mil por hora pues la mirada de la persona que amaba la tenía puesta sobre él, una cosa que parecía de mentira, tenía ganas de besar el rostro ajeno (obviamente no lo haría ) dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos pero como buen escorpio sabia controlarse…a veces.

— ¿Q-Q-Que hace Akashi-kun? —Las mejillas las tenía como un tomate maduro. Trató de no pensar en ello pues así había leído que solía pasarse el sonrojo, ojala fuera cierto porque sentía que la cara le ardía casi.

—Dime algo ¿Si te pago a la manera escorpiana puedes librarme de toda esta horrible maldición?

Furihata frunció las cejas un poco descolocado en un principio, pero luego entendiendo el concepto se sintió algo triste y molesto.

—Definitivamente no. —Ahora si estaba enojado—Yo no quiero sexo contigo. —Lo empujó haciendo que Akashi lo soltara.

"Al menos no de esa manera" Pensó.

—Como dicen que los escorpios son muy sexuales…O al menos eso escuché.

—No todos somos de esa forma, Akashi-san no puedo ayudarlo a enamorarse. Es algo que usted mismo debe descubr...

Seijūrō se acercó bastante a él haciendo que casi se le saliera el corazón de un brinco. Casi podía sentir su respiración y de nuevo esas ganas de besarlo irremediablemente como si este tuviese un imán conectado a su corazón, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de desearlo, de querer ser aquella persona que estaba destinada a este.

De mandar a la mierda todo y ser instintivo dejándose llevar por los impulsos más primitivos de su signo zodiacal al hacer el amor con él aunque después se arrepintiese.

— ¿Es en verdad que me olvidaste? Es que debí haberte decepcionado mucho para ello. —Le gustaban aquellos pequeños ojos del castaño, tan acuosos, tenía la impresión de que al menos si tenía sexo con este se le quitaría la curiosidad de saber cómo este le había olvidado.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de nuevo? E-ese no es el tema del que estábamos hablando.

—Soy muy curioso.

Hubo una ligera pausa donde los dos solo se miraban, ambos un poco inquietos pues sentían ganas de hacer algo más. Furi con el temor al rechazo, Akashi sabiendo que si actuaba así solo recibiría una mala cara por parte de Furihata.

—Pero ya…—Se relamió el labio—Ya te di mi respuesta, tu eres muy distinto a mí, a lo que creo y seguramente ambos seriamos infelices a lo poco de iniciar, no me arriesgaré.

—Pues no creo que arriesgarse un poco este mal del todo. Al menos yo casi siempre he salido ganador.

Furihata suspiro y sonrió sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Sagitario es un signo ganador, pero es que tiene un buen ojo al momento de hacer una elección, no es que tenga suerte "porque sí" simplemente sabe bien como ver las cosas para salir siempre triunfador.

—Aún así perdí contra tu equipo. —Akashi sonrió de una manera muy dulce que hizo a Kōki suspirar internamente, esa sonrisa realmente era muy linda.

—Bueno sí, eso es verdad, Seirin venció a Rakuzan, aunque realmente parecía que en esa Winter cup ustedes vencerían. Akashi-san es fuerte y con unas habilidades con las que yo me siento realmente muy inferior, sin embargo me he divertido mucho estando en ese equipo, con mis compañeros y aunque el motivo principal se perdió ya hace un tiempo atrás me siento cada vez más feliz jugando. Nunca seré como uno de los de la gran Generación de los Milagros, pero ya superé ello. —Se dio cuenta que había hablado mucho y miro un poco apenado a Akashi. —Perdón, tal vez hablo demasiado, pero…quería decirlo.

Seijūrō tuvo ganas de hablar al joven al respecto cuando alguien toco la puerta, era la abuela de Furihata quien traía algo para este mirándole de reojo a Akashi con una sonrisa que este no lograba entender ¿Por qué esa señora estaba tan feliz al verle? ¿Acaso ella se sentía atraída hacia él? Esperaba que no. Después que se despidieron amablemente de la anciana Kōki se giró hacia él

—No le hagas caso a mi abuela, digo, si escuchaste lo que dijo…—Contestó algo apenado mientras bajaba la mirada.

En realidad Akashi no la había escuchado, solo le había puesto muy incómodo la mirada de ella hacia él.

—Pues no escuche, sinceramente—Abrió la cortina fijándose que la lluvia estaba realmente bastante fuerte y por el viento parece que habría tifón por lo visto. —Kōki, realmente no creo que pueda regresar a casa hoy, no con este clima.

Furi asintió bastante preocupado.

—Mi abuela sabia aquello, por eso te trajo ropa para dormir y mantas para el frio, por cierto ¿No tienes hambre? Haré de cena un delicioso omelette de arroz para la cena.

Le causo gracia como se cambió de tema con esa sonrisa tan animada y fresca que tenía Furihata, se le hizo agradable.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? La verdad no quiero quedarme aquí solo, no tener con quien hablar a veces es un poco incómodo.

Su anfitrión asintió caminando por el pasillo de esa enorme casa y empezó a caminar casi al lado de él mirando de reojo algunas habitaciones que parecían solitarias y otras con unos olores a incienso e incluso a Seijūrō le pareció percibir olores de hierbas como cannabis y otros alucinógenos en algún lugar, hasta que llegaron a la cocina, también era grande pero parecía muy descuidada.

—Parece que tu familia hubiese sido muy rica en un tiempo atrás ¿Qué paso?

—Ah eso, pues nada importante, simplemente la magia dejo de ser importante para la gente, antes éramos muy famosos y llenos de éxito, porque la gente creía más en los espíritus, las maldiciones, los seres más allá de este mundo, pero como ahora eso no "vende" simplemente el dinero dejo de llegar y ahora ya ves—Se encogió de hombros tranquilamente— ¿Me picas esta cebolla por favor Akashi-san?

—Ya veo…entonces creo que seriamos una buena pareja de ex ricos. —Dio una risita jovial que a Furi le hizo latir fuertemente su corazón ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Porque lo parecía.

—Bueno, pero al menos usted tiene la manera de recuperar lo perdido, si hace caso a la profecía.

Akashi suspiro incómodamente terminando de cortar la cebolla.

—A mi parecer eso es como cortarme las alas estar ligado a casarme con alguien que apenas conoceré, estoy seguro que desistiré de la idea y escaparé, pero conociendo a mi padre no me permitiría hacerlo, según el debo hacerme cargo de mis actos.

Kōki se puso a freír el huevo del omelette y sus ingredientes concentrado pero escuchando atentamente a Akashi.

—Tu padre es capricornio, no dejaría que hicieras algo así de deshonroso ya que cuidan mucho las tradiciones, pero Akashi-san a pesar de que seas sagitario y ames la libertad con tu alma, cuando conozcas a "esa" persona tú mismo pensaras que más que encadenarte a alguien sentirás que has ganado un compañero, un amigo con el que podrás compartir tus energías y experiencias—Puso el primer omelette en un plato y rápidamente el segundo ya estaba listo. —Ven, vamos al comedor.

—Y tu familia ¿No comerá con nosotros? —Alzó las cejas un poco extrañado de que todo pareciera tan solitario a pesar de que está seguro que hay más gente en esa casa que solo la abuela de Furi.

—Están ocupados a su manera, no me gusta interrumpirles a esta hora, sobre todo a Mamá y Papá quienes tratan de pedir consejo a nuestros ancestros para poder mantenernos bien—Hizo un gesto para que Seijūrō le siguiera y este tranquilamente obedeció, estaba bastante hambriento y el olor del omelette era delicioso y tentador— Hasta ahora yo era el que lo hacía con las buenas ganancias que dejaba Asahi TV dando el horóscopo diario pero…

Llegaron al comedor e hizo que los platillos quedaran uno al lado del otro mientras Seijūrō trago saliva con culpabilidad de que hicieran despedir a aquel chico que a pesar de todo era tan amable con él.

—Lo siento Kōki, pero cuando se termine todo esto prometo compensarte toda la ayuda que me has dado, has sido generoso con alguien como yo. La verdad es que creo que tú mereces una vida mejor que esta, mereces ser feliz y yo te ayudaré a serlo.

—Yo no dije esto para que tengas que hacer eso. Pe-perdón, solo no me hagas caso a lo que digo Akashi-san por favor

Seijūrō niega y toma de las manos a Kōki de manera firme mostrándole una sonrisa que a este último le hace sin querer ruborizarse.

—Kōki, créeme que te compensaré, haré que las cosas sean mejores para ti y tu familia.

—Yo realmente no quiero nada a cambio, además esa es mi filosofía de vida. Ayudar sin esperar nada, es lo mejor que uno puede hacer, si vives pendiente de que te compensen cada una de tus acciones te verás cómo alguien egoísta. Yo no quiero verme así.

Soltó con suavidad las manos de Akashi que aún le habían sostenido, le gustaban las manos de dedos largos que tenía este y el pelirrojo en cambio no dejaba de admirar un poco la forma de ver las cosas de Furihata.

Siguieron comiendo algo silenciosos ambos, hasta que cuando Seijūrō termino de comer y agradeció saco una duda que tenía en su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo saber que pasara si llegaras a tener la oportunidad de jugar en la NBA? ¿Irías? Yo pienso ir en un futuro próximo, pero si tu familia depende de ti, lo veo bastante difícil en tu caso.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea tan hábil como los demás jugadores de básquet que conozco así que no es que me vea con muchas posibilidades. Por ejemplo tú eres todo un prodigio, la verdad pienso que Akashi es capaz de hacer lo que se proponga con solo pensarl-

Akashi hizo un gesto para que Furihata se interrumpiera.

—Tienes potencial de un buen jugador. Sé lo que digo, solo tienes que perseverar en tus metas, pero realmente tienes que hacerte la idea de que en verdad puedes lograrlo. —Su voz tomo más firmeza— Kōki si quieres hacer algo que no sea solo bueno…um…—Hizo un gesto apuntando unos inciensos y los objetos que no entendía muy bien el pelirrojo—Hacer lo que tú haces, hazlo. Solo no tienes que agradarle a todo el mundo, las aves deben volar del nido y formar los propios ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Creo…

—Tienes que ser firme, tener confianza de ganador. Evaluarte a ti mismo y descubrir tus puntos fuertes. Lamento si soy muy directo pero si sigues con esa actitud de verte en menos no llegaras a mucho.

Furi trató de defenderse pero Akashi tenía razón, lo que más le enojaba es que tenía toda la maldita razón. Bajo la mirada un poco molesto sin poderlo evitar. Como buen escorpión odiaba que le dijeran que su vida estaba mal, pero no quería enojarse con aquel chico ahora que simplemente estaba siendo sincero con él y ahora no le trataba como si fuese el culpable de su desgracia o al menos eso creía este.

—Pero…—Prosiguió Seijūrō de pronto haciendo que Kōki lo mirase de frente de nuevo—Lo bueno que tienes es que eres muy bueno con la gente y a diferencia de la mayoría puedo notar que eres así en cualquier lado, no cambias, eso es positivo.

—Lo dices solo para consolarme…

—No, lo digo sinceramente.

El corazón de Furihata empezó a latir muy fuerte en ese momento, esas palabras en verdad que lo habían puesto muy feliz porque las decía la persona que amaba. Era demasiado preciado para él que el pelirrojo dijera esas palabras tan bonitas solo para él, sentía que era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que si hablaba ahora diría una estupidez.

¿Por qué Akashi podía ser tan lindo a veces con él? Era un tonto por seguir tan enamorado.

Era una estupidez estar enamorado de alguien que claramente era muy diferente a él, sin embargo ¿No era eso lo que le gustaba de una persona? Una que tuviese su propio mundo, diferente al suyo.

Amar es tan difícil.

—Gracias…—Apenas si pudo articular porque sentía las palabras atoradas en la boca, querían salir palabras pero varias estaban mal articuladas, sonreía pero se sentía el peor de los idiotas por no poder decirle nada tan genial, quería impresionarlo también, quería ser alguien admirable para Akashi.

Ahogo un suspiro y retiro los platos ya que habían terminado para lavarlos.

— ¿Te apetece algo de té? —Dice antes de ir a lavar.

— ¿Por qué no? Kōki… ¿Quedan más personas a las cuales revisar de la lista? Digo para tu sabes, comprometerme.

Furihata sintió una punzada en el corazón pero lo ignoro como si nada pasara tratando de ser amable.

—Hagámoslo más fácil. —Akashi se levantó y siguió a Furihata mientras este último hablaba— ¿Conoces a alguien que sea Escorpión que sea alguien bastante cercano a ti?

—No sé mucho de signos pero creo que el compañero de Shintarō es escorpio de noviembre, una vez lo dijo este delante mío Takao Kazunari. No es muy de mi gusto, pero parece un buen chico.

Asintió, mientras lavaba los platos tranquilamente aunque por dentro tenía un mar de conflictos tanto consigo mismo que con el mundo.

—Intenta algo con él. Takao-san parece un chico agradable.

—No sé si sea buena idea, parece que Shintarō siente cosas por él, aunque no lo quiere reconocer abiertamente, creo que me sentiré mal amigo si es verdad. —Se rio sin muchas ganas.

—Como dije Akashi-san cuando sienta que es la persona correcta se dará cuenta, usted mismo querrá estar con él y nadie tendrá que presionarte a nada.

Sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Y si aún así desisto de la idea?

—Eres tú el dueño de tu destino Akashi-san, tú debes tomar las decisiones que te parezcan mejor.

El mencionado suspiro mirando a esos pequeños ojos que poseía el castaño.

— ¿Qué había dicho tu abuela hace un rato?

Como Furihata estaba enjuagando los platos se le resbala uno de los dedos por los nervios pero lo atrapa justo en el momento antes que pudiera estrellarse a nada no sin antes hacer una especie de espectáculo con sus manos tratando de agarrar este.

Akashi no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¡No te rías! —Aunque igual la situación y la risa de aquella persona no pudo evitar contagiársele riendo a su vez.

Se rieron un buen rato hasta que sonó el celular de Furihata, lo volvían a contratar para la televisión, al parecer el nuevo encargado de dar el horóscopo no era tan bueno como él y ya que la credibilidad del padre de Akashi había bajado ahora sus órdenes no valían nada. No sabía que decir, justo estaba Akashi Seijūrō frente a él, el hijo de la persona que había pagado para que lo despidieran, solo que lo pensaría.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Asahi TV de nuevo me quiere para que de la predicción de Oha Asa. —Evito la mirada del otro, no quería que el pensara que aún le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido.

—Deberías aceptar, seguro que Shintarō se pondrá feliz al saber que el verdadero adivino de Oha-Asa volvió a menos que tal vez sea por su causa que ahora te den esa oportunidad, no me extrañaría nada. Aprovecha la oportunidad Kōki.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No va a molestarte que este yo ahí? Después de todo soy un charlatán según me ven tu padre y tú.

Akashi sonrió.

—Pues no creo que esta desgracia a mi familia haya ocurrido porque sí, éramos los más poderosos y reconocidos en Japón y fue una coincidencia demasiado extraña que todo se derrumbara cuando me hicieron un matrimonio arreglado, matrimonio que se cortó por cierto porque el mismo Shintarō y su familia tenía miedo que la mala suerte mía se le pegara.

No supo que decir, simplemente no quería que pasara toda esa desgracia pero al parecer al joven que estaba frente a él no parecía rencoroso.

—No te hagas problemas Kōki, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, todo saldrá bien —Tomo las cálidas mejillas con sus manos blancas para que lo mirase directamente.

— ¿Seguro?

Seijūrō asiente con una sonrisa. Esa misma sonrisa que lo tiene tan atraído a él como un imán, como mosca a la miel, como si estuviese bajo un potente hechizo, Kōki no dejaba de mirar aquellos labios tan preciosos.

Se acercó por instinto sin pensar en nada sintiendo mucho calor en las mejillas, no pudo resistir esa atracción que lo estaba consumiendo y poso con suavidad sus labios en los de Akashi en un tierno beso.


End file.
